Robo-Fate
This is the Story of Nick, Casey, Brendan and Others. T\his R/P Is off\iciall\y Closed temp/or\arily due t/o busi\ness and a/m unable to con/tinue it. *Puts Sword away* Fuck that. Part 1: The Beginning Nick, Casey and Brendan walked along a Road waiting for something interesting to happen. Synth was walking along the road as well, running an errand for the folks back at the lab she worked in. Nick and them walked down even more noticing Synth and ran up to her. Synth was ready for them to do almost anything. She had the odd suspicion they were pranksters, but wasn't going to lash out at them yet. "Hey, who are you guys?" She asked. Her voice sounded strange, as if she had a different accent. "Well your Rude." Casey said. "Sorry for asking a question." She replied. It was hard to tell if she was being honest or sarcastic. "Just Move along before I Make you Move Along." Brendan said. "Okay then." Synth said, starting to walk away. "Better." Casey said. "Wanna blow up her Helmet?" Brendan asked. "Guys!" Nick said. "Oh fine." Casey said, then quickly whipped around and blasted Synth in the Helmet. Synth's helmet was knocked clean off, revealing her brunette hair. Synth picked her helmet back up, and put it back on. She just stood there for a moment, sending a message to lab that she would be late.Then, she turned around, clearly not in a good mood. "Pranksters. I knew it. Is it a fight you want?" She asked. "Oh No, I didn't want a fight even though I blasted your Helmet clean off." Casey said Sarcastically. "No we Don't wanna fight against a little Robot Girl who could die by a large beach ball." Brendan said taunting her. "Guys!" Nick yelled, though nobody seemed to here him. Synth was the one person who noticed Nick. "Hm. Trying to stop a fight? Well, I suppose if your friend here would pay any attention...." She said, her voice trailing off. Just then Casey punched her into a building. "I'm up first." He said charging a Blast in his Arm Cannon. Synth slowly stood back up, to see Casey charging a blast. She smirked, knowing what she would do. Casey blasted Synth. Synth shape shifted into a shield, reflecting the blast back at him, before returning to normal. The blast hit Casey destroying part of his Helmet. "Why You!" Casey yelled charging a giant white ball. "Wait, Casey!" Nick yelled. Synth gave Casey a glare. Nick jumped over trying to pull Casey's Arm Cannon away from Synth. "Your gonna KILL Her!" "Good!" Casey said elbowing Nick back into a Building. "Oh It is On!" Nick said. Synth just looked on with an amused expression on her face. "Oh, I'll never understand, will I?" She mumbled, making fun of herself. "NOBODY BRAKES MY ARMOR!" Casey fired the Blast but it hit an Energy Field. "And Nobody elbows me." Nick said. Synth started to walk back to the lab, knowing nobody was paying attention to her. Brendan knowing Nick and Casey will fight for a while followed Synth. Synth continued along the road for a while, until she made it back to her lab. She then noticed Brendan. "What are you doing here?" "Ummm, Uhh, YOU DON'T SEE ME!" Brendan said turning Invisible. "Oh, look at you, with a whole lot of tricks!" Synth giggled. Brendan turned visible again. Just then, a young woman in a lab coat opened the lab door. "Oh, Synth! Hello!" "Here you go Emmy. I found the stuff you wanted." Synth said, handing the scientist a bag. "Thanks! Uh, who's your friend over there?" Emmy asked. "Cloak, Cloak, Cloak, Work!" Brendan said pressing a Button over and over. "Ah forget it. I'm Brendan." Emmy laughed a little bit. "Nice to meet you!" She said. Then, someone called her name, and she went back inside. Once the scientist was gone, Synth turned back to Brendan. "The name's Synth. Nice to meet you." She said, with a small bow. "Nice to meet you to." Brendan said. Synth looked around at her surroundings. There was a large hill, and they could see the whole road they'd been walking along. They could see Nick and Casey still fighting. "Should we go check on them?" She asked. Oddly, her voice sounded more metallic than most robots. "Those 2 always Fight... I'll go check on them." Brendan said running over to Nick and Casey. "I'll come too." Synth said, following him. Brendan blasted between the Two. "Nick, Casey, Stop." Brendan said. "Exactly." Synth added in. Nick and Casey stopped fighting and stared behind Brendan and Synth. "What? Is something wrong?" Synth asked. "Yes!" Casey said. "Corrupted!" Nick yelled, Dark Black and Purple Robots were running behind Synth and Brendan, 12 of Them Each with an Arm Cannon. "What?" Synth asked, confused. She turned, and noticed the bots. She slid down, and tripped one that was about to punch her. Brendan summoned a Sword and took out his Shield and Nick charged a Blast. Another Bot Blasted Synth. Synth got hit in the back, and collapsed. One of the Bots picked her up and fled. Nick was blasting Robots and realized she was being taken. "No!" Nick yelled and chased the Robot. Synth shuffled around, trying to get out of the robot's grip, but it didn't work. She tried to shape shift, but found herself unable to for some reason Nick started to blast the robot but kept missing. Suddenly a Slash decapitated the Corrupted and Blew it up. Synth fell to the ground, before slowly getting back up, mumbling something about her old coding. Nick ran over to Synth. "Who did that?" Nick asked to himself. "You OK?" "I did." A voice said. "Huh? Hello?" Synth asked. "Who's There?!" Nick yelled. "I am." A Blue and Yellow Robot said dropping down. "Pleased to meet you." Synth said, taking off her helmet. She did a small bow. "Yes it is." The Robot said. "I am Spark" "Your a Corrupted!" Nick said. "My Scanner says Unknown! Your a Corrupted!" Synth couldn't help but giggle at her own incompetence. "Scanners. Fancy." She said. She didn't have one, and didn't care to. "But, if you are a corrupted, why attack one of your own?" "Clearly to lower our Guards!" Nick said. Spark face palmed. "Do I NEED To fight you?" "YES!" Nick said punching him through a Wall. "Oh it is ON!" Spark yelled shooting a Bolt of Lightning at Nick. Nick shot a Blast of Energy destroying the Bolt. "Hold it!" Synth shouted, shapeshifting into a barrier between them. "Eh?" Nick asked. "What the?" Spark asked. Synth returned to normal. "Nick, he's not a corrupted. I don't have a scanner, nor do I need one to see that he's on our side." Synth said, in Spark's defense. "Why the Hell do you care?!" Nick yelled. "Yea!" Spark yelled. "For all I know You Two are Corrupted!" "I'm not! I'm a very early model robot, who's been shut off for several years. I didn't even know what a corrupted was until I got kidnapped by one. And you saved me." She explained to Spark. "I'm just trying to stop friendly fire." She said. "Come to think of it, You got the same Purple that they do!" Nick said pointing his Arm Cannon at Synth. "Yea!" Spark said pointing his Arm Cannon at Synth. "You're not listening to me!" Synth shouted, angrily. "Your Corrupt!" Nick yelled. "What he Said!" Spark yelled. Synth took her helmet, and threw it off to the side. She held up both of her arms. "Look! No arm cannon." She said, holding her hands up in surrender. Nick and Spark Blasted her. Just then however, Brendan and Casey Slashed through they're Blasts. "Stop!" Casey yelled. "All 3 of you!" Brendan yelled. "What are you doing here?!" Nick yelled. "Dark Flame is here!" Casey yelled. "Wait, Oh no..." Nick muttered. "Drop the hostility, Come on and follow!" Everyone followed them where a Purple Robot who's Arm was flaming Black was burning the place. "Alright, what's going on here?" Synth asked. The Robot turned and Blasted Synth with Flames. "Eep!" Synth sqealed. She put her arms together, forming a shield over her face. Her armor was a bit burnt, but not too badly damaged. Nick blasted Dark Flame just as Dark Flame blasted Nick resulting in a beam clash. Synth climbed to the top of a building, trying to get a vantage point. Casey and Brendon followed her. Synth tried to get her position right, so that she was above and slightly behind Dark Flame. "I'm trying to ambush him, while Nick keeps him busy." Synth whispered, explaining to Casey and Brendan. "You got it." Casey said. "We're helping." Brendan said. "Alright. On my mark." She said, carefully watching the beam clash. If Dark Flame started losing, then that was the perfect time. Dark Flame started to Lose. "Now!" She said. She jumped, shapeshifting into a spear mid-fall. Brendan and Casey also jumped down, just as Dark Flame lost they hit him. Synth reverted back to normal at the last second. "Surprise!" She shouted, kicking him in the face. Dark Flame was knocked back and hit with the beam clash resulting in it being disintegrated. "Works like a charm!" Synth said. "Great work, Nick." "Thanks." Nick said. "Want to come over to my lab?" She asked. "Sure, By the way, I never caught your name." Nick said. "Synthess, but you can call me Synth." She answered. "OK, Synth." Nick said. Synth Les the way back to the lab, and let them in. They were greeted by a young man, and the same girl from before, both in lab coats. "Synth! Where have ya been?" The man asked. "Off having fun." Synth lied. "These are my friends, Brendan, Nick, and Casey." She said, gesturing toward them. "I wouldn't say 'friend', she blasted part of my helmet off." Casey said. "So, who are you?" Nick said. "My name's Emma." The girl answered. "And I'm Carter." The man added. "Can we come in?" Nick asked. "Can you FIX MY HELMET?" Casey asked. "Sure, no problem." Emma said. "I'll show you around." "I'll fix your helmet, come with me." Carter said to Casey. Casey followed Carter. Nick and Brendan followed Emma around. Carter had Casey's helmet fixed in no time. "So, how did you meet Synth?" He asked. "By blasting her helmet off and punching her in the face and trying to kill her." Casey said. "Really?" Carter questioned. He snickered a bit. "Funny how that works, isn't it?" "Yes, it is." Casey said. Carter laughed. "Well, your helmet's fixed." He said, with a sigh. Emma walked back into the lab, with Synth and the others. Casey put his helmet on and walked over to Nick and everyone else. "Well, what next?" Synth asked. "I dunno." Brendan said, suddenly 100 Black and Purple Robots burst through the wall. "What are those?" Emma asked. "Corrupted. Run!" Synth shouted to her and Carter. They both took off. Synth started punching and kicking the robots. Two Corrupted took Emma and Carter and teleported away. Nick summoned his Arm Cannon and Blasted some. "Me and Brendan will stay here, You two need to run!" Nick shouted to Casey and Synth. "I'm staying! I'm not going to let this place get destroyed again!" Synth shouted, in protest, continuing to fight. "He said Run! Casey said taking Synth and teleporting away. Synth looked irritated, but she simply grinned and beared it. After an Hour, a beaten up Brendan came down with Nick holding an injured female. "Umm, Synth, Emma was hit by a stray Blast. She's nearly-dead." Nick said. "What?" Synth asked, pointing to Emma. She was badly hurt. Synth ran up to Emma, taking Emma in her arms. If only she knew what to do.... "We could turn her into a Cyborg." Nick suggested. Synth looked at Nick. "But how? The lab's in ruins." She said, hanging her head low in regret. If she could cry, she probably would have. "I could bring her to my lab." Nick said. "Professor Jack is very talented." "Thank you." Synth nodded. "Carter!!" She shouted, her aged, metallic voice distorting weirdly. Carter came running over to Synth's side. "Follow me." Nick said walking. Casey and Brendan followed. Synth and Carter followed along. They arrived at a lab, Nick knocked on the Metal Door, A Professor in a Lab Coat with a small beard answered. "Oh, Hello Nick." Professor Jack said. Carter waved, but didn't say anything. Nick brought them in. Synth and Carter carried Emma in. Nick took her and put her on a Metal Table. "Come back in 10 Minutes." Professor Jack said. Synth nodded, her head hung low. She walked out, holding Carter's hand. 10 Minutes Later, Professor Jack called Synth and Carter. Synth and Carter walked back in, a bit uneasy. Poor Emma... Emma was decked out in Pink and Purple Armor, and had an Arm Cannon and One Red Eye. "That Arm Cannon she has can also turn into a Drill Arm." Nick said. Synth, only half listening, walked up to Emma where she laid. She put her hand on Emma's head, and nudged her slightly. "Emma. Emma, wake up." She said, in a quiet, sweet voice. Carter walked up behind Synth. "Sis? Emma? Wake up..." Emma moaned a bit, slowly waking up. "Hey Emma, How's it feel to be a Cyborg?" Nick said. Emma's eyes fluttered open. "Ow. Ow..." She mumbled, as she sat up. Everything was sore, but she would be fine. "Ow Ow isn't an answer." Brendan said. "Did you forget the part where she almost died?" Synth said, sounding a bit annoyed, her metallic voice distorting weirdly. Emma didn't say anything, but the confused look on her face pretty much answered his question for her. Casey flicked Synth in the forehead. Synth glared at him, annoyed. Emma seemed to relax a bit. "Thank you, thank you so much." She said. "No Problem." Professor Jack said. Emma slowly stood up, a bit wobbly. Synth went over and helped her. Nick left. "I'm gonna search for some corrupted." Nick said. "Okay." Synth replied. Casey left. Emma stretched a bit,and fell over. She laughed, along with Synth. Brendan took Synth and teleported away. "Hey, what are you doing?" Synth asked. "Taking you with us."' Brendan said. Category:Roleplays Category:Megaman Fanon